Random Encounter
by Taimi-hime
Summary: Whoops wrong room." "You're just now realizing this?" "Well I was sure this wasn't it before." "Of course" "Hm you're cute, can I molest you?" "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"
1. Chapter 1

Okay here I go! Um hi I'm a new writing but a long time reader, I just now made my account to actually post stories like my older cousin and thanks to her I like reading yaoi as well. Mostly SasuNaru but I'll stick my nose in any pairing you got: ShinoKiba ShikaNeji ItaNaru ItaSasu and etc. So yeah this is a ShikaNeji story and I hope you enjoy. :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shika-kun or Neji-kun but having Hinata-chan would be nice. XD

* * *

Up on a cloud, quite high in the sky, lay a girl on her stomach staring down at Earth bored.

This is Fate, you know, the entity you tend to blame if something bad happens in your life, or the thing you believe in when you think your life in changing for the better. Yeah that Fate that likes messing with people's lives for fun, making people's lives worth living for.

Sometimes Fate is a very bored girl, she likes causing trouble for fun, finding entertainment in people reacting to the horrors or joys she makes in their lives.

Fate is never a busy girl, she has all the time in the world to play.

Fate had her eyes locked on a male walking towards glamorous hotel.

"He might be fun to toy with." She stood on the cloud and jumped, floating down to Earth. She was now on a mission, set to cause waves in this male's life. If he knew what was coming maybe he might have prepared his self.

But then again, Fate waits for no one.

* * *

(blinks) Okay I have no idea where that came from but it's a start I guess. (sweat drop) So um any guesses on whom that is going into the hotel? Maybe a review to let me know if this is okay for a start? Please be nice, I'm new at this, remember. So, until next time, later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm back! I doubt I was missed but eh. Um I guess I should start. So go on and read. (feels a bit silly had never done story opening before) Also YAY I GOT REVIEWS! That will be answered at the end of the chapter. So let start!

Disclaimer: No, Naruto isn't mine, but I do have this kawaii pic of Neji on my wall. XD

* * *

So you want to know the guy Fate has her eyes on. Well let's stick with the basics.

His name is Nara Shikamaru. (1) He's 16, a high school student, now on his break from school, known by his friend as an extreme lazy ass and notorious for his smarts, he has I.Q. of 200, not to mention his somewhat unhealthy obsession with anime.

Yes Shikamaru was otaku, an anime fanatic. A rabid one at that. (2)

He was never seen without something dealing with anime on his body. Starting with his ears, a pair of fan shaped red and white earrings dangled, to his neck where a purple and cream beaded necklace lay. Down his torso he wore a white shirt with a pale male sitting a chair in a odd position looking serious the words Death Note written along the side in red, to his wrists where he wore a wristbands on each, one with a symbol of a leaf, the other with four short lines. To his jeans where he had a blue headband, with the leaf symbol, rapped around his hips through the belt loops. (3)

You'll always see him with the necklace and the wristbands on, maybe sometimes with the headband around his neck. He'd wear a different anime themed shirt every other day, he has quite a lot.

But that's all fine and dandy, let move onto Shikamaru, where he was currently. He was now on his way to his room. Shikamaru stared at his card key with light confusion; he wasn't forgetful or anything, but he remembered clearly getting a room in the hotel-

Not a suite.

He knew they guy at the front desk, Hatake Kakashi was an old teacher of his, and he knew that Kakashi liked to joke and stuff, the male knew not to fool around with Shikamaru, he was too smart to fall for most of the older male's jokes and all, but Kakashi seem really serious when giving him the card.

Shikamaru frowned, something wasn't right about this. But he had no choice but to go to the suite supposedly reserved for him.

Although, he never reserved a suite for himself.

Shikamaru shook his head, whatever, if this was a mistake made when he reserved a room then he wasn't gonna complain, having a suite wouldn't be so bad.

Shikamaru grinned: softer bed, softer sheets, fluffy pillows, and a fluffier blanket.

Yes most definitely will not be complaining.

Still grinning about the prospect of sleeping easier for the night, he almost passed the suite. He stared at the door blinking in light surprise; it was a lot closer than he first thought.

Hmm, being a space case was helpful sometimes, he mused unlocking the door, walking inside. He payed no mind to the lavishly decorated room (4) but instead locked his eyes onto the bed.

It was big, really big. And he was damn sure it was soft as hell, he was getting sleep just by staring at it, imaging jumping onto it burying himself under the blankets and sheets, letting his head drop on the plush, plump, pillows, and letting the sound of the door opening behind him lull him to sleep.

Door opening behind him.

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder and met eyes with the person stepping in. He bit back a sigh.

"I knew it, wrong room."

* * *

(1) I don't want people huffing and puffing about how wrong it is to write their names American- style so whatever I'll do it this way to keep people pleased.

(2) Shikamaru, an otaku?! Lawd I'mma have fun doing this! XD

(3) This is something I wear sometimes, although I don't have the earrings. XP

(4) I'm lazy that's all.

* * *

Yay the end of another chapter! And now reviews!

ichigo ando-hime: (blinks) you win? (peers at chapter) Sure let's go with that, you win! (throws confetti) XD Thanks for reviewing!

bored spitless: Thanks for reviewing as well! Hmm I kinda figured someone would say it was Neji, you know him being the fate-believing guy he was and all, but I guess Fate would pick on Shikamaru, he wouldn't careless about believing in fate ne.

Maa I'm quite happy with the chapter and the reviews, arigato minna-sama keep reviewing please. (beams happily) So until I get off my lazy bum and start writing again later!


End file.
